


The Object of War

by SpaghettiCanActivist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward is younger than Alphonse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Weird ass au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiCanActivist/pseuds/SpaghettiCanActivist
Summary: Maes Hughes is confounded, promoted to Colonel for no apparent reason and given two state alchemists to oversee, he is piled with work while trying to guide himself among traitorous plots and a brewing war. All he wanted was a simple life and to leave the politics to his friends.There are no homunculi, Fuhrer Bradley is completely human and intends on starting a war between Amestris and Creta, hoping to ally with Drachma before using the philosopher’s stone to cripple Drachma and rule the world.





	The Object of War

“Excuse me?” Roy barely managed to keep the anger out of his voice, incredulity pinching his tone.

“It’s Fuhrer Bradley’s orders.”

Mustang bit his tongue to keep from screaming in anger at his commanding officer. Lieutenant General Raven looked sympathetic.

“I recruited alchemist Edward Elric, I found him, and I am the one who pulled him from the ashes to give this military one of its greatest prodigies!” Mustang spat out, a fist clenched from how he was quivering with rage and the other slammed down on the desk.

The Lieutenant General eyed Mustang, sharp blue eyes standing on a tan face. He had peppered silver hair and despite his age was still quite handsome in both features and build. The man didn’t flinch under the fury of the state alchemist and merely regarded him coolly.

“I am aware of that Lieutenant Colonel,” he said, emphasizing Mustang’s new rank, “especially as Edward Elric is now an asset of the military, the Fuhrer sees fit to place his men where he believes they are best suited.”

Mustang contained himself, straightening his back and clenching his teeth. He’d just yelled at a superior officer.

“I forgot myself, forgive me Lieutenant General Raven,” Mustang said, forcing himself to sound civil.

The Lieutenant General inclined his head just so, eyes moving from the standing officer to some paperwork on the desk. Shuffling the papers with thick, strong fingers more adept for fighting than paperwork, Lieutenant General Raven held them out to Colonel Mustang.

“Such as it is, you’ll be transferred to Central, your hard work and loyal efforts have been noted. We believe that you will best serve your country there.”

Mustang took the papers and glanced at them, taking in the name of his commanding officer.

“This is-”

“Yes, Colonel Maes Hughes, he’ll be overseeing you and Major Elric,” the Lieutenant General filled in.

Mustang held his tongue, a little confounded by the turn of events. It set his mind turning and he could feel that something more was going on. It was unusual to place friends together in the military, especially two as close as him and Maes. Also they were keeping the newly minted state alchemist close to him yet not putting him over the child.

“First Lieutenant Hawkeye will be transferred over with you,” the Lieutenant General continued, “my secretary will have your tickets for the train. You’ll be leaving tomorrow.”

Mustang gave a small bow as he was dismissed, and exited the room, adjusting his cap on his head once he was out of the office. He took the proffered items from the secretary and left. 

 

 

Maes Hughes considered himself a relatively simple man, he loved his family, he cared for his friends and he tried to complete his job to the best of his ability. So he was a little surprised to find himself in a complicated situation. He was facing a sudden and unexpected promotion along with an entirely new unit assigned to him. Currently he was seated at his brand new desk flipping through the files of his new subordinates. They were organized by rank and the first one on top was Sergeant Major Kain Fuery, a tech expert along with having a neat array of communications experience. A valuable asset. The list went on, a collection of individuals who were all both experienced and capable. Strange since he hadn’t been able to select a single member of his unit.

The strangest placing was the name Roy Mustang, now Lieutenant Colonel and personally his best friend. Maes let out a huff of frustration as he tried to puzzle out exactly who had put this entire thing together and more importantly, why. It was an unusual occurrence.

There was a knock at the door and Maes called out ‘enter’. He’d been suddenly thrust into this position and he hadn’t been able to transfer over any staff or bring any of his own previous subordinates. It was horribly annoying and he was still reeling from the suddenness of it all. The door opened and a hulking man in metal armor entered. Maes’ eyes widened in surprise at the archaic get-up. His surprise didn’t diminish as next a small child entered, a blonde haired boy who couldn’t have been any more than nine.

“Can I help you?” Maes asked, wondering if the boy was the son of whoever was in the huge armor.

The blonde haired boy came forward and thrust out a piece of paper, glaring defiantly at Maes.

“Reporting, Mister Colonel Hughes, sir,” the boy said seeming unusually grumpy.

Maes couldn’t help the grin that was creeping on his face, this kid was adorable. He thought it was some kind of joke until he looked down at the paper. It was a file on the kid along with his transfer papers.

“Major Elric?” he said, glancing from the paper to the tall armored man.

The boy responded instead, giving a nod.

“You’re the state alchemist?” Maes asked incredulously, he couldn’t match up the baby faced youth with the many rumors he’d heard of the state alchemist who was called the Fullmetal alchemist.

“Hey! What are you trying to say!?” The boy said, bursting up angrily.

Maes chuckled, holding his hands up.

“Nothing, just,” he glanced once again at the armor, “well, I thought when they called you Fullmetal that you’d be a little more…” Maes trailed off.

The boy seemed to puff up in anger, arms flailing as he prepared to start yelling.

“Ed, please, he’s your superior officer, be respectful,” the armor suddenly said.

Immediately the boy died down, looking mulishly contrite. Maes wondered at the child’s voice which came from the immense piece of armor.

“Sorry, big brother,” the boy mumbled.

Maes raised a brow and surveyed the two. He’d heard many rumors and a lot of gossip about the Fullmetal Alchemist, he was the youngest state alchemist to ever be accepted into the military. To be given such a public figure was an honor he hadn’t anticipated and one which honestly confused him. He was neither an alchemist nor whoever had recruited the boy, it didn’t make sense for the prodigy to be placed under to him. In all honesty too, it made him sick to think of a child in the military, no matter how intelligent they were or how great of a resource they offered.

“Well, no harm done,” Maes said with a smile.

“Right now I don’t have much for you to do so you might as well head to the communal dorms until I’ve had some time to figure everything out. You’re dismissed Major Elric.”

The boy seemed startled by the use of his formal military name but he clumsily saluted and exited the room. Maes watched them go, feeling a headache come on. This was a nightmare, a complete political nightmare he hadn’t wanted. Why couldn’t Roy have been cursed with this? God knew the man wanted this kind of attention, all Hughes wanted to do was finish a simple job and go home to his wife.

 

Roy Mustang knocked on the door of his superior officer. Riza Hawkeye was in the room outside, seated to the side. So far they were the first two to arrive to the unit, the rest due within the next few days. Roy glanced at her, silent communication occurring between the two as she gave support. Roy didn't respond, but Riza knew he felt her support. Looking toward the oak door, Roy turned the handle and opened the door.

He stepped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He was greeted by Colonel Maes Hughes with a warm and informal smile.

“Roy!” Maes bellowed out, smiling as he moved toward his friend of quite a few years now.

Roy smiled back, expression more reserved, and saying a quiet greeting. Maes clapped him on the back and moved back to his desk where he sat down, motioning for Roy to do likewise.

“How are you doing?” Maes asked, always the one to focus on sentiments and platitudes.

“I’m fine,” Roy answered. “How is Gracia?”

Maes face lit up and he began gushing about his wife. The two had been married for a little over a year now. Roy couldn’t help the pang of jealousy which went through him while at the same time gratitude that his friend had been able to find happiness after the Ishvalan civil war.

“So, you got promoted, congratulations,” Roy said.

Maes frowned, a thoughtful expression coming on his face as he stared at his desk.

“Yeah, I’m still trying to figure out why,” he said.

Roy raised a brow, “You didn’t want a promotion?”

“Who doesn’t want a promotion?” Maes said, “But it’s more of the why and how. I mean, it doesn’t make any sense to pull me from being Head of Investigations to place me on a combat focused unit.”

“Should you really question a promotion?” Roy said, an amused look on his face, while concern filled him. 

Even to him the whole thing spoke of wheels turning in some higher up’s plans. Also, Maes Hughes wasn’t an intelligence officer and a forerunner in many investigations for no reason, transferring him to a combat unit made no sense, it was a poor allocation of resources. So was the placement of two state alchemists together. Generally they were spaced throughout Amestris in order to give both equal military strength in units and for the ability to have alchemic research be widespread rather than condensed, it was known that state alchemists generally worked solo on both research and study.

“I guess not,” Maes said, letting out a huff of air.

“You should know Roy that I didn’t plan this, what I said before, about helping you get where you want, I still mean that. Maybe more now than ever.”

Maes tried to express his sincerity as well as he could. He didn’t want this position, not if it meant he was undermining his best friend. Roy held his gaze, bitter mirth in his gaze but nothing akin to jealousy or resentment.

“I know,” Roy said, giving a small nod.

Maes smiled in relief.

“Whatever it is that’s going on here, I’m glad I have you here with me. That being said, I was wondering if you knew any of the people placed in my unit,” Maes asked.

Maes extended out the files, now including the one on the Fullmetal alchemist.

“You mean you didn’t get to coordinate who was brought in?” Roy asked, taking the files.

Maes shook his head and watched as Roy began to flip through the files.

“What do you think?” He asked.

Roy shook his head, “I know Havoc, he’s a good man but as for the rest, I don’t know any of them.”

Roy handed the files back. Despite their previous setting of levity, the mood was heavy and the severity of the situation lingered like an ill fitting mask. Whatever this promotion was, all things pointed to it being something less than malignant.

“I don’t know why they promoted me or handed me their poster child, but I don’t think this is because of my good record,” Maes said.

They held each other’s gazes.

“I can keep an eye out, but this many people coming in, you’re going to have to watch your ass Maes,” Roy said.

Maes grinned at his friend’s comment.

“Hey, I’m counting on you watching my ass while I take care of my front.”

Roy chuckled and stood. Before he left, Maes posed one more question.

“What about Fullmetal? Do you know anything about him?” He was wondering since both were state alchemists and Roy was likely to know something.

Roy stiffened and gave a small nod. He knew exactly how Maes felt about children and had no doubt that his friend would be upset over his involvement of recruiting a child soldier. What of their promise to protect those under them?

“He’s the youngest state alchemist in history. A child prodigy,” Roy said, trying to relax.

Maes hadn’t missed his friends unusual response, instead of pressing further he just gave a nod and dismissed Roy.

 

Ed stared at the rows of beds that were spread along the large room. It was the communal sleeping area, set aside for those who hadn’t received their assignments yet and were either waiting for their dorm room here in central or waiting to be shipped out. Ed stared at the piece of paper in hand, they had given it to him and then promptly told him that his brother couldn’t accompany him without a pass, something Alphonse didn’t have. Ed let out a sigh and placed his small sack of personal belongings on the bed that was to be his until he was given his formal dorm. He left the spacious room, moving down the hallway of the barracks area of Central. He ignored the stares of a few soldiers and ducked his head. He was walking when a group of guys coming from the other way passed, one of them sticking out a foot and tripping Ed. Ed toppled to the ground, barely catching himself from face planting.

Ed looked up, furious at life and whatever dumb person had tripped him. It was a group of five Privates, fresh faced men who appeared to be just as new as Ed.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” Ed shouted after them.

“What the hell?” The one that headed the group said turning around, anger at being addressed so rudely replaced by shock at seeing that it was a little boy.

“Hey, what’s a kid doing here?”

Ed jumped to his feet, filled with indignation. He didn’t care that his older brother was constantly keeping him out of fights and reprimanding him. He wasn’t some kid.

“I said watch where you’re going, jackass.” Ed said, dusting himself off.

Several of them chuckled while the main one became more annoyed.

“Brats like you aren’t supposed to be here,” he said, eyeing Ed with distaste.

Ed puffed up in anger, but didn’t say anything, feeling the threat of five adults all several feet taller than him.

“Hey,” one of them whispered, tugging on the main guy’s jacket, “he’s a major, a state alchemist.”

“I don’t care if he’s the friggin’ Fuhrer, he’s a little brat and he shouldn’t be here.”

Ed’s eye twitched and the eleven year old then spoke, “Guess you’re dumb on top of being a coward.”

At the word coward, the main guy took a threatening step forward, resisting the urge to punch the lights out of the kid. The boy didn’t back down, gold eyes blazing furiously as he glared up at the Private.

“Gaines, let’s just leave, the kid isn’t worth it,” one of the other Privates said.

“You should listen to them, Private Gaines,” Ed bit out.

Private Gaines looked nastily at Ed and pushed him, sending Ed into the wall.

“I’m not going to have a kid telling me what to do,” he said harshly.

“No, you’ll be having a Major telling you what to do,” Ed said, glaring fiercely at the Private.

Private Gaines fisted his hand in Ed’s shirt and pushed him against the wall again, back handing Ed. There wasn’t time for a reaction from the other Privates as Ed replied in a split second with a knee to Private Gaines’ groin and a right hook to the Private’s face as he hunched over in pain. The other Privates raced to the aid of their friend, anger clouding the fact that they were attacking a child. There was the sound of a clap and the crackle of alchemy sounded through the hallway.

 

Maes stared in horror at the hallway, it was mutilated, the floor rising up unnaturally from what could only be alchemy.

“Where is he now?” Maes asked, looking to the side at the officer who had come to report this to him.

“All six are in the hospital, sir,” the woman responded.

“Six?” Maes asked incredulously.

She nodded her head and he made his way to the hospital. When he got there he found the red clad child sitting on a waiting seat.

“Major Elric,” Maes said, greeting the eleven year old.

The boy looked up, a large bruise blooming across his face. He stood upon seeing his superior officer and saluted. Maes felt sick at the gesture, returned the salute and indicated that Ed could be at ease. The boy settled back, eyeing Maes suspiciously.

“So, what happened?” Maes asked.

The boy gulped and Maes watched as he began kicking his feet back and forth, toes not even grazing the floor from how small he was. His fingers were clenching the chair’s sides with his gaze at the ground. It was unnerving to see the behavior and to realize that Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, was a child, an eleven year old child. He held a higher rank than a great many of the men in the military. It was times like this that made Maes despise his government, made him ashamed to be a soldier.

“It was a miscommunication between some Privates and I,” Ed said in monotone.

“You broke the arm of Private Lemms, gave every single man a concussion and destroyed the east hallway in the first floor barracks. That sounds like a lot more than an issue of miscommunication,” Maes said gently.

The boy turned his head so he could scowl at Maes.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you,” the boy said fiercely, gold eyes daring Maes to discipline him, to do anything to him.

Maes wondered about what had lead the boy here, about what could make an eleven year old child join the military and most especially what could lead a child to look that fierce.

“Unfortunately, Edward,” Ed flinched at the use of his first name, “I am your superior officer and you do have to explain yourself to me. I am responsible for all of your actions. What happened in the hallway, that could end up being more than one court martial and a probable cause for dishonorable discharge.”

Ed’s eyes widened and Maes felt slightly guilty. This wasn’t easy though, and despite every part of Maes which remembered Ishvalan children drug through war and the parts of him which had promised to himself that he would never suffer another to be hurt so long as he could help it, there wasn’t much he could do about Edward’s position. The most he could do was protect the boy as much as possible.

“I don’t want to fight you Edward, I just want you to be honest with me, okay. If you’re honest, I promise I will be honest with you.”

The boy looked surprised by Maes statement, the anger disappearing for just a moment. Maes prepared to say more when the hospital doors swung open and a giant metal man stormed into the room.

“Ed?!” The young voice sounded terrified and Maes was struck with curiosity.

“Ed!” The metal armor rushed over to Ed and knelt down, hugging Ed.

Maes watched as the eleven year old threw himself at the metal man, allowing himself to be picked up and held tightly. The metal armor set Ed down and brushed at Ed’s cheek.

“Who did this?!” He demanded.

“It’s nothing big brother, I dealt with it,” Ed said with a shrug.

“Don’t lie to me Ed, I’m the one who got us into this, if you got hurt-” the child’s voice broke.

Ed patted the armor on the chest, looking earnestly up at him.

“I’m fine Al, besides, I got us into this too, you can’t just take all the credit!”

Al chuckled and Ed beamed.

Maes left them like that.

 

“How far did he go?”

“He’d barely started, nothing was uncovered and the work at laboratory five has begun again. We’ve got the head of Property Requisitions to deal with, it should be simple though, we’ve tagged him in some projects which will take his attention from his pet project of building a public structure on the lot of the laboratory. He was spouting nonsense about garnering public appeal by making it a library or something--tendering ties with the people of Amestris,” the speaker laughed derisively, a gasping chuckle which sounded from the back of his throat, before he continued.

“Colonel Hughes has been reassigned too, like you asked. Though, sir, if I may say, I’m confused as to why you didn’t just dispose of the man? His kind, they don’t just let go with a gentle tug and a promotion, he’s going to dig like the dog he is.”

There was a sigh from across the desk, the dignified face of Fuhrer Bradley set with bleak rumination.

“Death brings attention, it brings chaos and it brings me more trouble than I want. The time will come but for now, you needn’t worry about Colonel Hughes, he will hardly have time to sniff out anything let alone take the time to look into it. His hands are quite full.”

 

 

“At ease, soldiers.”

Warrant Officer Vato Falman, a man with intensive knowledge, and, according to his file an eidetic memory. He was an amazing find, despite his limited field experience. Then there was Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, he had a high I.Q. and was adept in the field. Then there was Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Roy vouched for the man and the record showed a high percentile in his shooting. The last was Sergeant Major Kain Fuery, seeing the man in person Maes could tell he was a soft hearted man.

“I’ll be your superior officer, we’ll be-” he was cut off as the door burst open and Ed ran into the room.

The boy was puffing for air and blood was staining his white gloves, a hand held to his bleeding nose. Maes eyes narrowed at the sight but he didn’t say anything in front of his other subordinates.

“Colonel Hughes, sir,” the boy said, voice muffled by his hand, the other was held in a salute.

Maes nodded his head. He dismissed the others. Ed turned to go but Hughes caught up to him.

“Hey, what happened?”

The boy glared at him.

“C’mon,” Maes said, showing Ed to his office, he exchanged a glance with Riza and she nodded in understanding.

Maes shut the door, and instead of sitting at his desk he grabbed a handkerchief and knelt in front of Ed. Maes gently moved Ed’s blood stained hand and began to dab at the boys nose. It was swelling in the area and the boy would probably have some bruises.

“I’m waiting,” Maes said.

The boy looked up in surprise.

“It was nothing,” Ed mumbled.

Maes smiled, raising a brow. “What did I say about being honest?”

The boy blushed, looking sheepish.

“So, what is it?”

It was quiet a few moments and then Ed finally spoke while Maes continued cleaning him up.

“It’s, just, the stupid military idiots, everyone thinks I’m some kind of kid, nobody takes me seriously. And I’m trying to be brave, for Al, he wants me to be brave and I’m the one who convinced him I could do this but I’m still-” the boy broke off, gazing up at Maes in terror.

Maes watched in amazement as the boy managed to get back in control and will away the tears in his eyes.

“They won’t let Al stay in the dorms with me or be on military grounds without a pass, and I don’t have one. On top of that they keep bypassing my request for a dorm room so I’m still in the communal hall”

Maes gave a nod, having finished cleaning the kid up.

“Well, I can get a pass for Al first thing. And until they have your guys’ dorm room, you can stay with me, alright?”

Maes began to pull off Ed’s gloves since they were saturated in blood. Maes froze as he saw metal instead of flesh and Ed flinched back, yanking his glove back onto his right hand. The boy was glaring again and Maes was horrified.

A knock came at the door and Maes took that moment to stand and make his way over. Roy was standing there, a bag of ice in hand and a questioning look in his eyes. Apparently Riza had forced the Fire alchemist to get it for Ed. Maes stepped aside and Roy came into the room, freezing as he saw Ed. Ed’s eyes went wide and he looked in surprise at Roy. Maes raised a brow, especially as Roy stiffened.

“Mr. Mustang, what are you doing here?” Ed said, a frown on his face.

Maes was now extremely curious, turning to watch his friend.

“How are you, Ed?” Roy responded, handing the child the pack of ice.

“I’m fine,” Ed said, eyeing Mustang with wary confusion.

Maes couldn’t help but wonder how and where the two had met, especially as Ed hadn’t used Roy’s rank when addressing him. The atmosphere in the room grew awkward. Maes cleared his throat.

“You’re dismissed Major Elrich, I want you to meet with Lieutenant Hawkeye, she’ll be going over some procedures with you,” Maes said, pulling formality back into the office in a way he usually didn’t enjoy doing.

Ed jerkily nodded his head, standing up and making his way out, ice to his face. Roy started to go too.

“Please stay Major Mustang.”

Roy stopped, turning around and eyeing Maes with an inscrutable face he usually only reserved for dealing with other military personnel he was unfamiliar with. Maes shut the door and then scrubbed a hand over his face, hands lingering on his every growing bristles. He hadn’t shaved this morning and it was starting to show.

It was frustrating how quickly this was turning into some kind of circus, an entirely new staff, a child who obviously shouldn’t be in the military, and the mystery of how this all happened.

“Roy, please, can we not do this right now?”

Roy’s face twitched guiltily and Maes watched his friend’s shoulders slump.

“This isn’t what I wanted, I didn’t want your position and I most definitely didn’t want whatever crazy show this is that our superiors have deemed to throw at me. I need some honesty right now.”


End file.
